


After-Show Aftercare

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fellatio, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pegging, Sass, Sex Toys, Spit-roasting, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all three flow between dom and sub, anal and vaginal at the same time, cursing/cussing, some DT bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero and Kyrie have just finished a gig, and you're waiting for them with their favorite cool-down drinks.  All three of you are definitely in the mood for more than just sleeping off any lingering adrenaline...Inspired by HennaTheAntenna's fanart.  Link in beginning note.
Relationships: Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/You, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)/You, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466389
Kudos: 9





	After-Show Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead!
> 
> As stated in the summary, this work was inspired by [HennaTheAntenna's](https://hennatheantenna.tumblr.com/) beautiful and stunningly colored [Rockstar!Nero](https://hennatheantenna.tumblr.com/post/636977949573349376/rockstarnero-au) piece. Please make sure to check it out! She worked really hard on it, and it deserves a lot of love!
> 
> Also, first time using HTML for links, sooo...we're gonna see if that works or not. Anyway, enjoy the smut! :D

It’s late when Nero and Kyrie return to the hotel room. You enjoy watching the band from the side of the stage, and the two singing together as Nero makes his guitar _wail_ always wracks your body with shivers. You’re drawn out of your thoughts as he greets you with a soft kiss to the forehead, Kyrie pressing one to your cheek. “Sorry for taking so long,” she apologizes softly, her voice somehow not even the slightest bit raspy after being in use for _hours_ , “The VIP meeting ran a bit long.”

“They were cool, though,” Nero interjects smoothly while removing his boots. “It’s always great to meet fans who aren’t batshit crazy,” he leans over to nuzzle your shoulder as the golden glow of his eyes dims into stormy blue, “Like you.”

“Oh, you found someone who makes hot cocoa better than me that easily?” You can’t help the tease just as you can’t help laughing softly as he splutters and accidentally kicks one of his favorite pink slippers across the room. “Calm down, silly,” you soothe with a kiss to his neck, “I know you love me for more than my drink-making skills.”

“Yeah…” he breathes and tilts his head to give you more space, shivering as your lips trace over the bullet in his tattoo, “You make a really good pot roast, too.”

“ _Nero_ …” Kyrie scolds while swatting him with the slipper she had fetched for him. You can hear her amusement clearly, though, so you blow a raspberry on his skin then pull away, making him squawk and slap his hand over the spot. “You deserved it,” she says to his pout but kisses his nose then looks to you. “Do you think we did a good job out there tonight?”

She always asks this question after their shows, always worries about giving their fans what they pay for and come to see, and you always reply with the same thing, “Did you have fun?”

“We did,” Nero murmurs, gently tugging Kyrie into his lap to help with calming her. 

You slip away to fetch their after-show drinks, homemade hot cocoa for Nero and chamomile-mint tea with honey for Kyrie, smiling softly when you come back to see them sharing chaste kisses. It had made you feel like an outsider once, but now you see the open angle of their bodies that waits for you. You sit their cups on the nearby table and kneel to slot into that space, ghosting your fingers up Nero’s bare, tattooed arm while sliding the other hand around the back of Kyrie’s neck. Your voice is low when you speak, “Those should be cool enough to drink now…”

They both perk up and reach for them at the same time, the simple action showing you just how much they appreciate your efforts. As they enjoy the warm, soothing beverages, you work on the laces of Kyrie’s boots. She moans softly once her feet are free, though you don’t stop there, continuing with removing her fishnet leggings and hose then gently rubbing her feet. Her toes wiggle when you tickle them a bit, but you move on to kissing her ankles.

“You’re always so good to us after a show…” she praises quietly, reaching to cup your chin and tilt your head up, “What would we do without you?”

Your cheeks warm with a light flush at her words. It’s so easy to dip your head to kiss at her palm, but Nero’s answer to her rhetorical question, “Have crappy cocoa from a packet and boring tea,” makes you snicker softly. Kyrie rolls her eyes and slides off Nero’s lap to make her way to the bathroom. You both watch her go, loving the sight of her back in the stage outfit, but you then realize Nero’s still in his own outfit.

“Finish your cocoa and c’mere…” you offer as you sit on the sofa beside him and lean back. You can’t help licking your lips as you eye the bit of his collarbone that the leather and spikes tease a glimpse of, raising your eyes to meet his as you half-whisper, “…Let’s get you out of that vest…”

The only reason he doesn’t chug his drink is because you made it for him.

“ _Ohhhh yeeeaaah_ ,” he moans quietly as he slides one leg across your lap to straddle your thighs, arching back to sit his empty cup on the table and giving you a lovely view of a strip of his abdomen between soft, black leather. He growls with pleasure when you scrape your nails across the bit of flesh, raising back up so that you can do as you offered. Gripping the zipper at the base of the spiked lapels, he looks down at you with a smirk, his eyes glowing, and mumbles, “You’ve been thinkin’ about this leather on my skin all night…haven’t you?”

“ _Yessss_ ,” you hiss, swatting his hand away and pulling the zipper down slowly. Careful of the spikes, you press your nose to that pale, tattooed skin and breathe in deeply, giving a quiet, whimpering moan as the scent of both him and the leather fills your senses. You glance up at him when his fingers find your hair, the enraptured look on his face stealing that bit of air in your lungs. “I don’t know who’s more beautiful…” you murmur into his flesh, each word a kiss, then finish, “…You or Kyrie…?” just to see pink bloom on his cheeks and across his nose.

You don’t give him a chance to answer, caressing each new bit of his body as it’s revealed. With the vest now completely open, you trail your fingers inside the rips in his pants on your way to grip his bottom, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze and making him moan as he raises up on his knees. It’s exactly what you want, offering you full access to his delicious, sensitive abdomen. The smell of the leather on his skin has your own cock so hard already, and his combing, clenching fingers in your hair are sending shivers down your body.

He finds his voice, though it’s a breathy groan when he speaks, “ _Nnnh…_ That’s it… You know how to unravel me, don’t you?” You nuzzle into his happy trail, tilting your head to give a sharp, but gentle, _bite_ that makes him arch into you and _whimper_ , and it’s so good to hear him singing just for you. Your eyes find his, and his glistening lips, flushed cheeks, and pleasure-glazed irises are so _gorgeous_. You grip his hips and pull him down, catching that pretty mouth in a slow, needy kiss with a desperate moan, your hands sliding around to work at the fastenings of his pants.

You _burn_ for him, but it’s soothed when another set of hands cup over your own.

“This party is mine, too,” Kyrie murmurs into both your ears, “and I’m sure my favorite boys don’t want to wear themselves out so soon.” Her fingers direct yours, guiding your movements to carefully _unwrap_ Nero from his clothes. He whimpers into the kiss, and your eyes flicker open to see that she has pressed her front against him to trap him there. “Shh… I know it’s been a long week, but you can hold on for us, can’t you, my sweet Devil?”

Nero breaks the kiss to nod in answer, too breathless to do so verbally, and you almost get to take those reddened, swollen lips again, but Kyrie’s hand cups your chin to coax a kiss out of you for herself. You happily melt into her gentle touch, sucking a breath in through your nose when her tongue teases at your mouth and rocking your hips up into Nero. Her nails press into your skin warningly for misbehaving as the other man curses and drops his head on your shoulder, his hands tightening in your hair in a desperate bid for control.

Getting the part-Devil out of his pants is an interesting feat of flexibility on his own part. Nero works with you and Kyrie, though, especially since he can hug your head and shoulders for balance after his vest is gone. His arms tremble as he pants for breath, and you slide your hands along that inked skin comfortingly. You love how sensitive and responsive he is, each time like his first all over again, but he’s often annoyed with how easily you and Kyrie take him apart because of it.

His head, still on your shoulder, tilts so that his mouth can find your neck as a distraction. Your own jaw drops open when his tongue slips out and tickles at your throat, going farther and farther and making you drop your head back with a gasping whimper as it wraps around. The tip curls up toward your ear above his cheek, flicking over the shell and turning you into a squirming mess. Your hands move without your direction as Kyrie takes them and presses one up between Nero’s thighs, and a keening whine, quiet but low and long, slips out of his open mouth as she guides you to cup his testicles and carefully scratch your nails down the skin.

Her voice is a low whisper on the back of Nero’s neck when she asks, “Is this too much?” When she wants to be dominate, she’s the best one you’ve ever had, always making sure both you and Nero are pleasured by everything she does. She never fails to check whether she has gone too far at the slightest hint of discomfort, being _so gentle_ unless either of you ask for more. Nero manages a half-huffed, half-hummed negative then trails into a moan when she adds a slight pull to your scraping nails, and his breath is so hot over your throat as his tongue tightens and loosens. It makes you shiver _hard_ , but then Kyrie’s lips find your sensitive neck at the sides of his tongue.

It takes everything you have not to roll your hips up into Nero, especially when her tongue licks over his and pulls little noises out of him that brush across your flesh. You can’t help whimpering, “P-Please…” while your hands tremble in hers. She shushes you softly, having learned how much all three of you can take, but it has been a bit since the three of you could be together, so she takes mercy on you and Nero. Kisses press up your jaw to your mouth, and she nibbles on your bottom lip.

“I love teasing you,” she mumbles against your skin, “but I think all three of us need this a bit too much for that right now.” You relax into the sofa as Nero melts against you. Both of you are relieved that she never takes advantage of how willing you both are to do anything for her and that she is so loving and careful with your trust. Her voice draws your brain from the fog of need. “With how much Nero has licked his lips at you,” her amber-brown eyes are sparkling as her lips curl in an amused smile, “I already know what he’d like to have…but what about you?”

You bite your lip as she leans away, letting you see all her lovely, naked skin. It takes you a moment to think, but she doesn’t push you and instead traces her fingertips over Nero’s tattoos while she waits. “I love watching you and Nero move together…” Your voice is so raspy, and you clear your throat and swallow before continuing, “May I see my goddess take our Devil?”

Nero _whines_ with want while Kyrie blinks before her cheeks flush, and you’re sure it’s both arousal and shyness. “ _Goddess_ …” she murmurs, pressing against Nero’s back again to reach your mouth as she cups your neck, sliding her thumb along his tongue, which still hasn’t stopped laving your ear, and making him _shake_. After breaking the kiss, she quietly answers, “Yes, you may,” and lightly pulls at the bluish-black muscle around your throat. “Put that tongue to better use,” she breathes into Nero’s ear, helping him balance as he leans back then shuffles away to kneel on the floor between your legs.

“Poor guy,” he mumbles as Kyrie steps toward her duffle bag, but your eyes are riveted on his as they glow a bit brighter. You don’t feel very upset with this beautiful man between your legs and grinning up at you like he’s going to devour you. “You still have all your clothes on,” he adds while sliding his hands up your thighs. He takes his time unfastening your pants, teasing your heated skin with his fingertips and your ears with his voice, “ _Ohh_ , what’s this? Going commando on us? _Naughty boy_ …”

You’re already smiling and biting your lip, needing everything he plans to do to you. Kyrie sneaks up to you from behind, though, cupping your chin and pulling your lip from between your teeth with her thumb. “Open up, precious,” she murmurs while leaning over your head, and you do so without hesitation.

The object that slides into your mouth is the about the length of your middle finger, the width of three fingers, smooth, and a little cold, and Nero _whimpers_ when you swirl your tongue around it, drawing your attention to him. His eyes are more black than glowing-blue and so hazy with desire, and he groans, “That’s not fair, angel…” His nails become claws and feather over your uncovered flesh, but you can’t tell him _that_ isn’t fair as Kyrie’s gentle thrust of the plug along your tongue makes you hum in delight.

“Such a mouthy boy,” she scolds him with a smirk, reaching to get a handful of Nero’s soft, white hair. Her voice is a low murmur as she says, “I already told you to make better use of your tongue. He needs you, and you’ll get yours. I’m a kind goddess who takes care of her favorites, after all.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he chokes out, staring up at her with wide eyes and gasping when she _tugs_ lightly. “Love it when you get sassy,” he confesses as his flush spreads to the tips of his ears only to have a moan pulled out of him when she guides his head between your legs. “ _Yes, ma’am,_ ” is all that escapes him as he pulls your pants down to your thighs. You groan as his hands and lips find your erection, your mouth watering around the toy inside it and coating it with saliva as Kyrie plays with your tongue with it.

“His hair is so soft and silky… Don’t you just want to grab it?” You don’t even think _once_ about burying your fingers in Nero’s hair, scratching your nails over his scalp just how he likes and humming as he sucks the tip of your cock in appreciation. Kyrie is like a devious succubus on your shoulder, continuing to whisper into your ear, and you wonder how wet she must be. “His lips are so pretty around your cock…but he shouldn’t be so mean, should he? He can take you deeper…yes, just like that…” Your grip on the lovely strands makes it so easy to push his head down.

Nero’s throat is so tight and hot, his hollowed cheeks so silky and soft, and his tongue so good against the shaft when you pull him back up, and he quickly adapts to the rhythm you want. You whimper quietly as Kyrie pulls the plug out of your mouth. Your jaw hangs open as you pant for breath, looking down to see golden, slit eyes gazing up at you, and you pull him off as Kyrie slips around behind him. One of his hands continues to work your erection as he arches and moans.

You know the songstress has started easing the toy inside him, and he clenches his teeth with a grimace before forcing out a soft plea, “Please, angel…don’t take too long…” Her free hand comes up to skim over the shaved back of his head. He looks up at you, his face and body begging you for more, as she applies gentle pressure to guide him back toward your cock, and he needs no further prompting to take you into his mouth again.

You can easily tell each time she brushes his prostate with the way he suckles a bit roughly then pulls off enough to exhale shakily. His free hand has likely left bruises on your thigh from how tight his grip is, but it just makes you think about what you’d like him to do to you with those beautiful hands later. The only warning of Kyrie penetrating Nero with her strap-on dildo is a brush of her fingertips down his spine.

Your back arches completely off the sofa when he chokes on your cock, his throat constricting randomly and pulling a loud whine out of you, and it takes a lot of effort to unclench your hands from his hair. His head drops to rest on your thigh even as his body rocks instinctively with Kyrie’s hips to take her toy fully inside himself. _This_ is what you’ve missed seeing, this lovely dance of their bodies as they chase their pleasure, and no one makes Nero sing like Kyrie and you can. A surprised cry bursts out of him when she _bites_ his shoulder, and you catch his chin and pet his hair soothingly.

The contrast makes him tremble, especially since it’s usually _you_ who satisfies that desire for a bit of pain, but he knows Kyrie’s punishing him in the best of ways, and scales ripple over bits of his skin at the pleasure of it. “M’goin’, m’goin’,” he mumbles, biting his lip and drawing in a hiss of air when she swats his bottom. 

You honestly love it when he gets bratty with her, drawing out more of her dominant side as more of his own playfulness comes out, and you reward him for it despite her previous punishment. Your nails glide across his scalp, making him shiver, and her warning glare is worth the kiss Nero gives to the head of your erection. A quick snap of Kyrie’s hips makes him take half your cock into his mouth, but he rolls impressively with her regaining control, barely gagging as she pulls out and thrusts back inside him.

It’s so good to watch their movements, admiring the muscles and the shifting of their skin. Nero’s hard planes and deep valleys are a gorgeous difference to Kyrie’s soft curves and gentle slopes, and you lean forward to reach out and brush aside her messy bangs. You want to touch them both now, and by her expression, your lovely dominate knows it. She adjusts her position, making Nero arch his back, to let you see as her fake cock slides into him over and over while your amazing Devil matches her rhythm effortlessly.

You’re such a voyeur, and their easy acceptance, and even _accommodation_ , of it makes the coil in your belly tighten drastically. By this point, it’s more that Nero is fucking your cock with his throat instead of the other way around, and his fingertips finding your scrotum and stroking the skin pushes you over the edge. You can’t help thrusting upward, though you know he doesn’t mind, as your orgasm takes with it all the lingering frustration from the last few days.

Nero continues to gently suckle and lick over you until you tug on his hair in a request to stop before the little sparks of pleasure become pain, and it’s only then, when your mind isn’t clouded with need, that you notice Kyrie has chosen the strap-on that does nothing for her. She has to be ridiculously wet by this point, and you _want_ to do something for her in return, but your muscles are mush. You trust she has something in mind for herself, though you have no idea what it could be unless she intends to wait for you and Nero to recover.

Her hand patting your knee draws your brain back, and she smiles at you with a wink before speeding up her thrusts. Nero cries out, his voice no longer muffled by your flesh, and his hands slide under your butt to pull you close enough to bury his face against your abdomen. You wrap your arms around his shoulders to pet between his shoulder blades. His whimpers and moans over how good Kyrie feels and how close he is to coming are like music to your ears, and the feeling of his neck working around those noises against your cock is rather nice. 

Kyrie reaches under Nero, nudging his legs just a little wider to reach deeper, then rolls the pad of her finger around the tip of his erection. An otherworldly, keening whine pierces through the room as he tenses and sucks in a few, sharp breaths that are almost sobs before coming hard over the floor in front of the sofa. She trails her hands up to soothingly rub over his chest and stomach, both of your stroking easing him back down from his orgasmic high.

“For such a treasure…” you whisper once Nero is purring in your and her hold, though you’re not sure if your voice could be pushed much further without something to drink, “what would our goddess ask of us?”

Nero lets out a long groan, squirms a bit, and wiggles his toes as she pulls out of him. He likes when you stay inside him, but the constant hardness of her fake cock does get a bit uncomfortable for him after a few minutes with the oversensitivity. “He’s right,” he mumbles as he eases onto his hip, sitting sideways and keeping his head on your thigh. “As you said, this is your party, too.”

Kyrie stands on shaky legs and takes off the strap-on, dropping it and the plug off in the bathroom for cleaning later. “Once my boys recover,” she pauses and reaches down to dip two fingers into her soaked folds, “I want you both inside me…one here,” she then trails her wet fingers to her backside, “and one here…” She giggles when you and Nero gulp at the same time, squeaking when one of Nero’s spectral wings appears to pull her back to the sofa.

He checks with her first, “You still wanna be dom?” while reaching for her teacup, which has a little left in it, to give to you for your dry throat, and although it may not be your favorite, especially when cold, it does help.

She thinks for a moment before answering, “Maybe not this time… I want to be pampered.” The thought of her writhing between you and Nero, at the mercy of whatever pleasures you both decide to give her, makes you moan and arch a little. “Oh…you like that, hmm?” she teases you, reaching up to brush your flushed cheek with her palm.

“I love everything,” you answer so openly and honestly that both she and Nero blush, and the other man huffs a quiet, shy laugh before leaning up to catch your lips in a soft kiss. “C’mon,” you murmur against his mouth, opening your eyes to gaze at Kyrie. It takes a little maneuvering, since they’re both between your legs, to get Nero onto the sofa with Kyrie on his lap. He doesn’t mind being behind her, always enjoying the view and knowing he’ll be helping to hold her up.

You hate making her wait, but you need to get your clothes off and find the lube, though it takes you very little time to do both and find your way back to her. A tiny noise slips through your lips at the sight of Nero’s hands smoothing up her soft skin to cup her breasts. He delicately pinches her nipples between his fingers, and you sink down to flick your tongue across one while teasing the other with a lubed fingertip. Each combined touch makes her gasp and shake, her hands sinking into your hair.

Pleasure weakens her muscles, and she lowers to sit fully on Nero, humming when his cock nestles between her folds due to his slouched position. She’s sitting more on his lower abdomen, but it’s perfect as she rocks her hips. You spread and warm the lube on your free fingers and are careful as you reach around her with your other hand, working with her rhythm as your slick digits find her hole. She whines quietly in impatience as her nails drag down your neck, yet you still take your time. Nero’s the one who loves a little pain to add a bit of salt to the sweetness of his pleasure, and you don’t argue with a spanking or choking every now and then, but the two of you are always mindful of Kyrie’s boundaries.

“Shh… Let me open you up, my dear,” you murmur across her pretty breast, knowing how sensitive they are. She could probably come just from playing with them if you and Nero did it right, but she’d make you pay if you tried it now, so you keep your movements quick and efficient. “Nero…” you look around her arm to catch his eyes, “Make sure our goddess is nice and wet for me, won’t you?”

He licks his lips as his cheeks darken from pink to rose-red, and Kyrie whimpers as his hands leave her breasts. His fingers are slick from your playing with her nipples, the lubed ones finding her core as his other hand gently grips her hip to stop her movements, pulling another frustrated noise from her. Nero doesn’t tease her, doesn’t have the capacity to be that mean to her, and raises up to press his chest against her back while sliding two fingers into her heat. She cries out as he rubs smoothly and slowly over her clit with each thrust inside, and you groan quietly as she scratches down your back, but it isn’t enough to make her come.

“It’s been a bit…so I’m gonna stretch ya a little, here, too,” Nero breathes into her ear. You can feel his fingers against yours _through_ her body, and you wonder why the three of you haven’t done this yet. You can’t wait to feel her hugging your cock as Nero’s works alongside yours to bring her all possible pleasures. It doesn’t take either of you long to finish preparing her, and she’s almost sobbing in relief when Nero leans away and lifts her like she weighs nothing. “Hey…gimme a hand,” he mumbles, nodding toward his erection that’s glistening with her slick.

You bite your lip to stifle a snarky remark since you enjoy every chance you get to touch any part of their bodies, spreading a bit more lube over both your erections just to be on the safe side. A moment later, you’re holding both tips at her worked entrances, and Nero lowers her so slowly.

He manages to choke out, “Lemme know if _ffffuck_ \- if it’s too much…or too quick,” as both heads slip inside her, and she gives a loud moan of both delight and gratefulness for the two of you _finally_ being inside her.

“…I want more…” is her breathless response to his kind request.

“ _Yes, ma’am_ ,” you both groan, and Nero eases her down until she’s sitting on his lap with her legs spread over your hips. 

Your knees are going to hate you later, but you don’t care as she pulls your head up. Her voice is a honey-coated command, “I said _more_ ,” and you and Nero are more than happy to give it to her, Nero’s spectral wings making another appearance. The claws are careful as they cup under her thighs and bottom.

Nero presses against her back again, nipping admonishingly at her shoulder, and grumbles, “Thought ya wanted…t’be _spoiled_ …pushy angel,” though there’s no bite in his words. 

Her other hand finds his hair and tugs to make sure he sees her glare from the corner of her eye. She huffs softly and quietly retorts, “I’m still waiting,” and wriggles slightly to let you both know she’s okay for you to move. She presses a soft kiss to Nero’s cheek and another to your forehead, though. She knows it’s just as hard for you two, loving being inside her just as much as she loves it, and she’s thankful for you both going out of your way to not hurt her.

“Don’t try to out-brat me,” Nero teases, not letting her respond as his claws lift her until you both can thrust up into her.

You have to hold your breath at the first feeling of his erection rubbing yours, Kyrie still holding your head up and making you watch her eyes clench shut and her jaw drops open to let out a gasp-stuttered moan. The flush of her arousal has spread down to below her collarbones, and you duck your head out of her weak hold to kiss above Nero’s hands that have found her breasts again. Your own hands move up to brush over her lower back, and you don’t waste the opportunity to tease at Nero’s abdomen with the nails of one hand while the other feels her soft skin.

Nero stammers, “H-Hey, no fair!” against Kyrie’s shoulder, but you raise up a little to catch his lips.

“Don’t get mad, _get even_ ,” you mumble against his mouth, and his bluish-black tongue takes advantage of the opening, making you hum in delight. That sound quickly becomes a whine as one of his hands leaves Kyrie’s flesh to instead stroke yours. He knows all your sensitive spots by heart, and you nearly come when those strong fingers climb up, up, up and feather around your neck.

Kyrie moans loudly at your surprised, rough thrust into her. “ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ” she chants eagerly, her hands in each of your and Nero’s hair clenching with the ecstasy that rips through her. “M’close…! But don’t…don’t want to stop!” she gasps, “So full…so good… Love you, love you, love you…!” She’s a babbling mess of need and pleasure, and prolonging any of this would be torturous for her later, so you move your hand from her back to guide Nero’s fingers to her clit.

She jerks away from Nero’s touch, but he soothes her easily with a whispered reminder, “…We have all night, angel…” A soft whimper slips through her lips as she turns to nuzzle his cheek in apology, letting her legs and hips relax into his strokes across the little nub. Her muscles slowly tighten around both of you with her impending orgasm.

You breathe a chant of appreciation against her skin, not sure how much longer you can last with the combination of her walls and the feeling of Nero’s cock through her body. Cramps are forming in your legs, too, and you shift a little to ease the building pain. Your and Nero’s next thrust together makes her _shriek_ , and she drenches your thighs with her orgasm as her flesh pulses and clenches. You know you’ve found the perfect angle, and you glance at Nero with a shaky smirk.

He’s on the edge just like you are, and you work together to make Kyrie _burn_ with bliss, her lovely voice echoing off the walls, until you both come inside her with hoarse cries. All three of you are trembling, and you don’t know when dogpiling Nero happened. He doesn’t mind, though, and is quite content to be the bottom of a Kyrie sandwich, and you look over her shoulder to see the stupidest grin on his face. You start snickering breathlessly, burying your face in Kyrie’s neck.

His fingers skim up your back and get a handful of your hair as he growls, “C’mere, chuckles, I’mma shut you up,” but Kyrie intercepts your lips, her happy smile pressing into your mouth clumsily. “ _Heeey_ …” Nero whines, not ashamed in the slightest to throw a full pout at both of you. Kyrie has the unrestrained audacity to _coo_ at him, and you giggle helplessly as his jaw drops open at her cheekiness, especially when she actually pinches his cheek.

“Okay…” you cut in before they get too playful, his teeth already snapping at her fingers, “Let’s get washed off…”

Kyrie shivers and moans when you pull out of her, and you have to rest your head against her heaving chest with the tremors that race through your muscles from the sensitivity. Nero bites his lip and arches for the same reason when she slowly stands. Using your shoulders for balance, she takes a minute to get her wobbly legs under control, and you don’t mind the front-row seat to your and Nero’s combined fluids trailing down her inner thighs.

“Damn, that’s a nice view,” he whispers, and you hum distractedly in agreement.

Her face flushes as she ducks her head and giggles, still so sweet even with evidence of her two lovers having their way with her on display, but her reply is so husky, “I want a better view later…” All thoughts of her being any sort of innocent flee at the tone. “I want to watch…” her words are now a raspy moan, her fingers lifting your chin to make you meet her hungry gaze, “…as Nero drives you crazy…”

You already came twice, but you’re not surprised in the slightest when your cock twitches in interest. Your wide eyes meet Nero’s, and the smirk on his face as he licks his lips makes you whimper, but his hand closing around your throat after he stands causes you to let out a desperate noise. “P-Please…yes, please…” you gasp as you follow his guidance to your feet, and he pulls you close to his face.

“My kiss was stolen…so I’m gonna charge interest, _my sw_ **eet litt _le human,”_** he growls as energy and scales ripple across his skin, his eyes burning as he flicks that bluish-black tongue against your lips.

You smile at those pretty, golden irises and tease him, “Come and get it.”

The other tattooed arm, along with glowing wings, cage you in as he backs you toward the bathroom, angelic giggles accompanying the Devilish purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: [@SilverSapphyre](https://silversapphyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
